Mates and Princes: Redux
by ReticentRouge
Summary: Redux of previous story. The world runs a gamut of morality. When Good will use evil means and Evil will have good ends it's hard to see the lines of right and wrong. AU, Creature!fic, Slash, DM/HP (more warnings as they come). Rated M for implied sexuality, slash, violence (more warnings as I think of htem)


Mates and Princes redux by **Mikaela Chéri**

Prologue

5 June 1996

The sweat drenched sheets were wrapped around him like a lover (if said lover was a python). He couldn't breath. He was hot. He was cold. He ached in pain and pleasure. His body, his soul, and his magic were on fire. Sixteen today and he had Inherited. Through the haze of it all there was sound that bled into his consciousness.

"Oh please. You know you can't resist me on this _darling_ husband," said a sugary venom filled voice. "You are bound to me. You do what _I _want and what I want is a betrothal of _our_ son. You can not deny me."

"He will not." That voice was fathers. Indomitable. Which means the other voice must be the woman who gave birth to him. "You do not have the magic to bind him."

"The Parkinson's are a superlative family. They can trace themselves past eight generations of pure wizarding blood and are loyal to the Dark Lord. Pansy will be perfect to keep him in check. Your kind need it after all." As if she were any better. "I do not need to magic to bind him regardless, just make sure he breeds a whelp in Pansy. Nothing a potion wont fix. I'm sure the Dark Lord will let me borrow Severus for this. Yes, how perfect," she cooed. A wave of anger and something close to hatred rushed through his body and then lashed out at the vicious woman. She was no mother to him. No mother at all. His father would be free. He would be free. He screamed with the force of his magic. It lashed out and surrounded the loathsome woman who gave birth to him.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, denounce you!" his voice had a timber to it that he never heard before. There were three distinct tones that came together like a chord played on the piano. It carried a force of the magic that was his inheritance. "I abjure you Narcissa Malfoy. Your rights to me by my birth and my blood are forfeited. Your darkness cursed matebond to my father through me is broken. Your power over us is broken." With that final word the warped and twisted bond from mother to son to father, made an audible shatter as it snapped. His voice gained strength as his magic continued to mature and ripen and through the it he could see. It continued to wrap around the woman who was once his mother. By instinct alone he Called to his Blood. He pulled his fathers power to him and then began reaching through time and to call on their Queen. He could feel her rage at being interrupted but his instinctual self knew she could not resist his demand. He felt her aura as she appeared inside his room. The aura increased as one by one, her court joined her. The Queen had arrived.

"What is the meaning of this!" Her voice like a whip. He didn't answer her, he couldn't. He forcefully pulled power through the blood that connected him to the Queen. As a nephew to the crown he pulled power from her Court adding it all to the growing maelstrom of his own. "Merlin Lucius, he is so strong." the queen said in quiet awe. Her ire was not forgotten but it changed to something akin to excitement when she caught sight of the woman caught within his magic.

Draco heard the buzzing, the incessant sound of noise around him. He couldn't focus on it though. He knew the Queen had to be here for the abjuration. The Veela court superseded the Ministry in this. Doubly so since he was not only Veela but Royal through the original Malfoy Patriarch. His focus though was purely on the woman cowering in the his magic. His father had warned the woman not to come, forbade her actually. She couldn't handle being told to do anything though, especially not by her husband. The Malfoy's were to be under her thumb, given to her as a gift from the Dark Lord himself when he used his Dark Arts to force Lucius' mate bond to this woman. She would pay for her treachery.

He needed one more bond. One more presence in his soul. Draco knew he was out there, sleeping and in pain. He reached for his mate and pulled his future bonded's pain, misery, anger, rage and every emotion that bombarded his golden soul. He pulled and his magic spiked again through him causing Draco to scream. _So much, there is so much!_

His magic pulsed and began to form bands within the fog that now surrounded Narcissa. It forced her horizontal, her body held in suspension a metre off the floor. Thick bands of his magic formed around the chakra points on her body: the crown of her head, forehead, throat, chest, waist, stomach, hips. Her hands up to her elbows were encased in a flash of magic, and her feet up to her knees. The magic was bright and flared with possibility. It seemed that each band began to take on the essence of the woman's sins against Draco and his father. With another pulse of light her body and soul were separated with a thin chord connecting the two that Draco's magic quickly encased. The bonds of his magic were reflected on her soul by small glowing lights at each chakra point. A flare of the bindings around her corporeal body and the chakra points on her spirit and a third part of Narcissa separated: her magic. Off to the right between her body and her soul her magic took shape. It was a harpy of sorts. It appeared to cross three animals: Woman, Blue Jay, and a multi-headed snake. Her arms and legs were that of the Blue Jay. Her arms were wide blue wings with black striations and her legs were stick thin and scaly bird claws. Her chest, shoulders and head were that of a woman. Her lower torso was that of a serpent that bled into a long tail. The serpent aspect traveled up her spine to her head where it split into multiple snake heads giving her the look of a medusa. Draco's binding magic made it's appearance here as shafts of light piercing through the chakras, the joints of the wings and legs and also through multiple parts of the tail. All three aspects of the woman who gave birth to him writhed in pain, arching and screaming in silent agony.

The queen hissed "YES" as her Veela nature began to show through. Her nose elongated to a sharp eagle like beak, her fingers talons, her triple sets of wings stretched behind her. Her eyes became solid gold and her eyebrows sprouted feathers. Her silver waist length mane began flowing around her like a halo."YES! You vile witch! How dare you come between a Veela and his mate! You harmed my family and now you shall pay." The queen poured her power through Draco into the bindings around Narcissa's body, spirit and magic. Draco gladly followed the Queens lead, giving her control of the binding ritual he had instinctively begun. He could feel the strength and pride of his father surrounding him. He continued to pull from his mate as well, leaving nothing behind but peace and tranquility. His body began to slowly convulse as his own physical changes began causing his power to flare and pulse.

"Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) you are convicted of attempted murder by denying a Veela his mate. You are convicted treason against the Veela Royal Family through our Nephews and consequently to the Royal Court and the Veela Nation." Narcissa trembled and writhed in his magic. He could feel her fear tinged with remorse. A spoiled Black Heiress being the woman she had been trained to be. "We can't allow that vile wizard to know that his power over the Malfoys has ended. We also have to consider you did birth us a Prince to our line, strengthening the Veela magic. You will not remember this until I release the information for you though it's effects will be felt. You will continue to believe that you have the Lord Malfoy bound to you. You will not however, be able to harm them. Through the maternal blood you share with the young prince Draco I bind you." The various bindings on the aspects of Narcissa flashed brightly. "Through intent or deed, magic or physical, directly or indirectly—you can not cause harm to the Malfoys, the Veela Royal Family or the Veela Nation. If you attempt such actions misfortune will find you thrice and through that karmic rebound you will be known. I bind this curse of karma through your own magic. The Lord Malfoy and his son, the young Prince will also befall this curse of your karma. Where you tried to cause their despair, they will find joy. Through your lies, they will find truth. The confusion you have sown will guide them with certainty. The young princes abjuration of you will become known when your threat is negated. With the shattering of ignorance your shame will begin. By the power of my people, by the magic the binds us all and by the love I hold for my family I curse you Narcissa. In good conscience I must remind you that you have the power to change this curse. You must give up your selfish pride that lead you to our mercy, repent your past through word and deed, and love unconditionally. You shall reap what you have sown. For your sake I hope you learn to plant better seeds." With a raising of her hand and a quick slash the queen cast Narcissa's curse. "As above, so below—so Mote it be!"

A loud crashing sound like the ocean against the shore sounded and all three aspects of Narcissa arched again in terrible agony. The spears of light through her magical self split three times and connected looking like a net with bright points of light. This net burned into her magical being with an almost audible sizzle. With a whooshing sound of air filling up an empty space the harpy like medusa was thrown back into the witches spirit self. As they fused once again the bright points of light on the chakras exploded forth encasing her spirit in a mummy like tomb. Adding to the crashing and whooshing sounds came a roar, as if the hounds of hell had been unleashed, and her spirit was absorbed back into her physical form. The bindings flashed in sequence from the base to crown accompanied by the strobe effect from her arms and legs.

The crashing, and whooshing, and demonic screaming coalesced into a single deep bell like "ohm" and the bindings were gone. Briefly on her crown, forehead and throat were runes that slowly faded into her skin. Her arms and legs were covered from tip to elbow and knee with tribal like markings that also faded to nothingness. As the magic pulled away from Narcissa it flowed back into Draco. It began flowing faster and faster lifting him from his bed chest first into the air. Wings exploded from his back, flinging blood and skin as they ripped through his back for the first time, the double set a physical sign of his royal blood. His body began to glow brighter and brighter until no one could bare to look. The Veela began singing, adding to the fierce birth of the Veela magic that erupted from the young Prince.

*-Mates and Princes-*

In a high tower in Hogwarts Castle, a school for young witches and wizards, a heart sore young man writhed in agony. The infernal wizard who had failed to kill him for nearly sixteen years, tortured him through his dreams. Forcing him to witness memories of his parents death, the murder of innocent people, forcing him to watch as he fed their entrails to his huge snake familiar (while the victims were still alive.) In the midst of this torture he found himself suddenly pulled out of the nightmare and into a warm golden glow. It was took from him all the pain, misery, anger and even his helplessness. It refused to let him keep anything that had cut into his soul. It bathed him in a love that he had never known could exist, full of acceptance and was all together unconditional. Never before had the young man felt so safe. Wrapped in the mysteries cocoon he drifted off into his first undisturbed slumber in months.

*-Mates and Princes-*

29 July 1996

A scream rent the delicate peace that had settled over Harry as he lay on the pallet in the cupboard under the stairs. While he did still have a bedroom, he hadn't been in it since he returned from school. His body ached from an overload of chores, malnutrition, and "accidentally" falling onto his uncles fists. Even as his aunt screamed he found he had little energy to move. He could easily convince himself that it was just another scream in the litany that had taken up residence in his dreams. He heard the couch groan adding a dissonant bass to the barrage of verbal sewage that was spewing from his uncles mouth. When added to the shrill tones of his aunt and the petulant stuttering of his cousin it was like he had front seat tickets to a grunge punk metal band. They had talent, he couldn't understand a word they were screeching. They could call themselves "The Durseltones" and bill themselves as a "the underside of normal, where even Andrex© is afraid to wipe!"

Harry winced as he smiled, his lip threatening to split. It could've easily been his sunburn that made his lips so chap, or the "accidental" face plant into the loo door, either way he didn't want to start bleeding again. Instead he lay and listened to the obnoxious cacophony that was his mother's relatives. His mind was in disarray as it brought up thoughts and images of the last few months. _Where was Draco? _His school yard nemesis had left school for his birthday at the beginning of June, but never returned. Knowing how important O.W.L. Exams were to their future he couldn't help but be concerned. Ron had been certain that the Slytherin Prince was off planning the future demise of all the worlds little virgins while Hermione just smiled and shook her head. _Hermione really changed this year, __course Ron had too__. _She had seemed to radiate a calm sense of pride and knowledge in herself. Harry had asked about it but she had just smiled enigmatically and said she wasn't allowed to speak on it. He was happy for her. However while Hermione had become more grounded Ron had become less so. _Dumbledore really shouldn't have hidden the prophesy from me._ While he understood the mess his life was in was far from the headmasters fault, he got the distinct impression that the august mage had kept him in the dark for his own purpose. He was tired of hearing it was "for the greater good" and "for your own good." Those excuses were hard to swallow and left a bitter taste in his mouth, even if they were chased by love and good intentions. _Sirius, I really wish they had let us know each other._ He missed Snuffles the Grim. He missed the idea of someone in this world who would fight for him. Someone for who Harry was the important one. He often felt so isolated.

The door to the cupboard under the stairs crashed on it's hinges. This wasn't in and of itself that uncommon. The whale of a man that was his Aunt's husband often liked to kick it when he passed by. However the Durseltone chorus seemed almost frantic. Words still seemed a bit beyond him, but the shrill tones of his aunt had gone from shocked and accusatory to pleading. Vernon's bass was a bit strangled. The crashing against his door and the whimpers of his cousin added a percussive background. Even if the world didn't make sense to his starved brain he managed to get a perverse joy out of the Dursley's distress. _Kudo's to whoever you are, _Harry thought to the lyrical alto and strong baritone.

The door crashed again and again as something or someone was repeatedly thrown against it followed by a loud crash and a dull thump of flesh hitting the floor. Much fleshier than the sound of his own meetings with the floor. _Interesting how body mass can affect sound, _he thought. His pondering was cut short however as the door to his cupboard, the frame it was attached to and much of the wall were ripped off the stair well. Standing in the light of the living room were two robed figures. The light created a halo around them as it filtered through the settling dust. One was tall and of medium build, the other shorter and female if the boots were any indication. The cloaks and light obscured his view. _I wonder if they are death eaters_ he thought idly.

Harry watched as the woman's shaking hands rose slowly. One to grasp her companions arm and the other went into the shadows of her cowl to presumably cover her mouth. _Were they shaking with mirth,_ he wondered as he continued to watch the pair from his cot. The man was literally vibrating. Their magic radiated from them in waves. He could still hear the pitiful cries of his aunt, the whimpers of his cousin and the rumble of his uncle. It seems their symphony was coming to an end. _They really should talk to their composer or whoever writes their music, _he thought. _This ending is rather lame. _He didn't know how long the two robed figures stood there. The tableau was interrupted by a sudden coughing fit from Harry. The dust in the air, added to his already dehydrated body, was difficult to deal with. His ribs protested loudly, his lip split and his nose began to bleed sluggishly.

He found the woman's hand laid gently on his chest as another cradled his face. Her words made little sense to him, nor did the man's rumbly reply. He felt a warmth spread from her hand into his chest and deep into his lungs. It soothed the inflammation and allowed him to stop coughing. The ache in his ribs lessened. A vial was pressed to his lips and a sweet liquid was poured into his mouth. The gentle hand covered his mouth while the other massaged his throat urging him to swallow. _Such sweet poison._

"Sleep my dear child," the voice whispered as unconsciousness finally took over.


End file.
